One Day Spinning
by Triantafylla
Summary: "Aku tahu kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa tanpaku. Kau sudah mencobanya satu hari." Pemuda itu menampakan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. RnR?


Halo! saya kembali lagi dengan fic abal saya. Dengan pair favorit saya tentunya. hehhe =D fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sms yang nyantol ke ponsel saya. Setelah membaca sms dari teman saya itu, saya jadi dapet ide untuk membuat fic ini. Dan, tara! ini dia ficnya, hehhehehe...

Ah ya. Saya menggambil scene ketika Tsunade sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage, dan setelah perkalahian antara Naruto dan Sasuke di atap rumah sakit, tapi sebelum Sasuke pergi menemui Orochimaru -,-". Selamat menikmati…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.<p>

**.**

**.**

**One Day Spinning**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi!" seru Sakura sambil terus mengetuk pintu yang ada di depanya. Suaranya yang tidak dapat disebut rendah hampir saja menerbangkan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di sekitar tiang listrik tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda pendek itu menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanya sambil terus menunggu sang pemilik rumah menyambutnya. Hari baru saja beranjak pagi dan semangat gadis ini sudah meluap-luap. Benar-benar motivasi yang bagus.

Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang nyata, pintu coklat itu bergeser terbuka. Sakura lalu tersenyum ketika pemuda penghuni rumah tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Siapa gerangan yang begitu ingin menemuinya di hari sepagi ini. Begitulah kira-kira yang mampir dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang empunya rumah.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam kebiruan yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek yang kentara sekali kusut. Namun dengan penampilan begitu pun Sakura dapat mengenalinya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa menghapus garis senyum di bibirnya, Sakura menjawab.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun! Ini, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu" sahut Sakura sambil menyodorkan makanan yang di masukkan ke dalam tempat bekal dan ditutupi dengan kain pada Sasuke. "Kau pasti capek sekali setelah menjalani misi kemarin, kan? Aku membawakan makanan sehat yang akan memulihkan kembali staminamu. Jadi, jangan lupa dimakan, ya." tambahnya.

Sakura tidak menyadarinya, tapi Sasuke mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah, ya. Jangan lupa, nanti siang kita harus melapor pada Nona Tsunade tentang misi kemarin. Kau datang kan, Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ujar Sakura. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi senyum lebarnya tak kunjung pergi. Sakura membalikkan badan dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kedua kakinya sudah mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi nanti siang, Sasu—"

"—Sakura,"

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Sasuke kembali memanggilnya. Sakura kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Ya, Sasuke-kun?" sahutnya, menunggu apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan.

"Kenapa… kau begitu memperhatikanku?"

"Eh?" gumam gadis itu tekejut. Kedua alisnya beradu satu. Matanya kian menyipit ketika ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke—yang selalu tak bisa ditebaknya.

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak memperhatikanku satu hari saja,"

Gerak-gerik Sakura menyiratkan ketidakterimaan. Gadis itu melangkah maju untuk mendekat. Wajahnya memerah. Sakura seolah hendak bertanya, _'apa maksudnya?'_, Namun yang keluar malah lain. "Ke... kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis ini.

"Aku... " Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Jemari Sakura yang hampir sampai di lenganya ditepis. Keduanya saling menunduk. "Aku hanya tidak ingin di... diganggu satu hari saja." lanjutnya.

Sasuke tahu ini bukan dirinya. Ia tidak biasanya berkata gagap dan keringat di telapak tanganya sangat mengganggu.

Sakura Haruno mengatupkan bibir dan menarik nafas sesaat. Ditatapnya mata gelap Sasuke. Gadis itu tahu Sasuke berusaha menghindari tatapanya, namun Sakura tetap mengikuti ke mana pun iris mata lelaki itu mengarah.

"..Sasuk—"

BLAM.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menyandar ke balik pintu. Lelaki itu memandang makanan yang masih digenggam dengan jemari tanganya, lalu mendengus.

Ah, mestinya Sakura juga melihat bagaimana Sasuke meninju dinding tadi.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno mengangkat wajah. Gadis itu menemukan seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan dua iris hijau berkilau. Rambut orang itu berantakan dan sewarna dengan gulali, persis seperti dirinya.<p>

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu tiba-tiba memukul kedua pipinya.

"Sadarlah, Sakura Haruno," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sasuke Uchiha hanya meminta satu hari, dan semua akan kembali normal." tambahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

Gadis itu kemudian merapikan rambut merah muda pendeknya dengan jemari. Setelah memastikan penampilanya melalui cermin, Sakura memperhatikan jam dinding.

Tim 7 rencananya akan berkumpul jam 10 di depan kantor Hokage untuk melapor misi yang baru kemarin mereka selesaikan. Sakura mengatupkan bibir lalu kembali menunduk lemas. Apabila ia pergi ke sana, akankah ia bertemu Sasuke? Sakura yakin bahwa pemuda itu tak mungkin mengubah pemikiranya. Gadis itu mengusap wajah dengan kedua tanganya lalu mendesah.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Sakura kembali memastikan penampilanya melalui cermin, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Entah hanya perasaanya saja, atau langit hari ini terlihat mendung. Gadis itu merasa sudah berputar-putar di pertokoan Konoha, namun atap gedung Hokage tak kunjung nampak di matanya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

Pandanganya mulai terasa kabur. Tidak. Jangan bilang bahwa ia akan menangis lagi. Sakura mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangan lalu mendongak. Gadis itu melihat bayangan biru dan putih sedang mendekatinya di antara lalu-lalang orang. Bayangan itu semakin lama kian mendekat. Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke. Tidak, tidak mungkin bayangan itu Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali memukul kedua pipinya. Ketika kembali mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura menemukan Sasuke beberapa meter di hadapanya, tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Otak Sakura berputar cepat. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke satu hari saja. Tubuhnya menuntun Sakura untuk segera menghindar dan bersembunyi dari Sasuke. Tapi otaknya entah kenapa ingin sekali mendatangi pemuda itu dan menyapanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pikiranya menjerit dan gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kaki karena panik.

Sakura menahan nafas lalu kembali sadar. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah bersandar di balik tiang listrik, tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berpijak. Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya lalu menatap dari balik tiang. Gadis itu menemukan bayangan biru dan putih yang tadi dilihatnya sudah menjauh.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu mengusap lembut dadanya.

Baiklah. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk menghindari Sasuke hari ini, dan keputusan itu tidak bisa lagi diganggu-gugat. Gadis itu mengangguk yakin sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa langit tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, dan atap gedung Hokage sudah di depan matanya sekarang.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah melambai ke arahnya sambil berseru "Sakuraaa!" kencang sekali. Gadis itu terkikik lalu menghampiri pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak ada di sana, dan ia sendiri belum terlambat karena rambut perak gurunya juga belum nampak.<p>

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum ke arah temanya itu. Orang yang ditanyai malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut pemuda itu. "Mana pernah Sakura Haruno datang terlambat. Yang selalu datang terlambat itu pria bermasker dan ubanan itu! Benar, kan?" lanjut Naruto, yang kemudian mendengus kesal dan menendang bebatuan di sekitarnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Sementara pikiranya resah, matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok Sasuke. Pemuda itu mestinya sudah lebih dulu sampai di depan kantor Hokage sekarang. Sakura menggigit bibir. Pikiranya penuh dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dan dikatakanya apabila bertemu Sasuke nanti.

"Hoi, Sasukeee!"

Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu seketika memegang dadanya. Jantungnya hampir saja copot karena kaget. Darahnya terasa berdesir ketika dilihatnya Sasuke dan Kakashi tengah berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri seraya berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar.

Sakura tahu ia harus menghindar, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menatap mata gelap Sasuke. Hal itu segera disesali Sakura, karena setelah keduanya bersitatap, lelaki itu menatapnya tajam.

"Hey, Naruto!" lambai guru mereka ramah. Kakashi lalu berpaling pada Sakura dan menyapanya juga. "Pagi, Sakura." Gadis itu tersenyum canggung ketika Kakashi menyapanya. Tumit Sakura juga tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

Gadis itu merasa keringat mengucur di keningnya ketika Naruto menggerutu, "Pagi apanya, siang begini.". Sakura kembali menggigit bibir. Gadis itu merasa otaknya akan segera meledak saking paniknya ia.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo kita—"

" —Akhh, sebentar, sensei." potong Sakura. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menganggkat sebelah tanganya. "A.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"A... aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi... jadi.." Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Tanganya bergerak-gerak ketika ia berbicara. Sasuke menatapnya tajam sementara Naruto menganggkat kedua alisnya. "Jadi ... aku pergi dulu! Permisi!" pekik gadis itu.

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan timnya. Gerakkanya yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiga lelaki itu terkejut.

"Sakura!" seru Naruto, berusaha mengejar Sakura namun tidak jadi. "Sakura kenapa?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Sakuraa!" seru seseorang dari bagian lain rumahnya. "Ke mari sebentar." lanjut orang yang dikenal Sakura seumur hidupnya sebagai Ibu.<p>

Gadis yang bersangkutan menggerutu. Sakura lalu bangun dari tidur ayamnya dan menghempaskan selimut. Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya, gadis itu membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa, ibu?" ujar Sakura, bersandar di salah satu sisi meja makan keluarga mereka. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika ibunya itu berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum.

"Sedang tidak sibuk, kan?" tanya ibunya. Wanita berambut merah itu meninggalkan potongan ikan yang sedari tadi di tekuninya dan menghampiri dompetnya di sisi lain dapur. Sakura tahu ibunya tidak melihat, namun ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak sibuk. Seharian ini kan kau hanya berbaring saja," lanjut ibunya lembut. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Wanita itu berbalik memandang Sakura dan menyodorkannya beberapa lembar uang. Gadis itu mendongak memandang ibunya.

"Nah, pergilah keluar sebentar. Bantu ibu membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam." sahut ibunya lagi. Sakura terkejut. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah jam dinding. Gadis itu semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Sekarang?"

Ibu Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja, sekarang. Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada ibumu ini, Sakura. Aku memberikan sesuatu padamu untuk dikerjakan." kata ibunya lagi. Sakura masih tertegun. "Nah, pergilah sekarang. Cepat, cepat!"

Sakura menelan ludah. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu mendorongnya menuju pintu depan. Sakura terpaksa membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Gadis itu menatap lembaranuang yang tergenggam di telaknya, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>"Lain kali datang lagi, ya."<p>

"Ya, bi. Aku pasti datang lagi." Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pulang dulu ya, bi. Permisi." gadis itu mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan keluar toko.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskanya secara perlahan. Dirasakanya angin malam yang lembut membelai pipinya. Rasanya janggal sekali, mengetahui jalanan di Konoha sepi pada malam hari, sementara di hari siang semua orang memadati jalan ini. Gadis itu tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum berbalik ke arah kanan untuk pulang.

Ah, bangunan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura dapat melihat gedung di mana lelaki yang disukainya selama ini tinggal. Sakura menelan ludah. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa resah. Apakah Sasuke masih tidak ingin menemuinya?

Sakura bukan gadis bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak 'mendekatinya' selama satu hari, yang berarti 24 jam. Baru 8 jam dilewatinya, namun entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali menemui lelaki itu saat ini. Gadis itu memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol emosinya agar kembali stabil. Ketika Sakura membuka matanya, kakinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Sebelah tanganya bergerak untuk mencapai kenop pintu. Sasuke pasti akan membencinya jika ia melakukan ini. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada kantung belanjaanya. Jemarinya mendorong sedikit pintu coklat tersebut. Ah, bukannya dari awal Sasuke memang membencinya?

Sakura tersentak. Pintunya tidak tertutup. Pintu rumah Sasuke tidak tertutup! Segera didorongnya pintu tersebut dan dibukanya lebar-lebar. Bola mata gadis itu semakin melebar. Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada Sasuke di sini. Semua kosong. Kantung belanjaan yang tergenggam di tanganya terlepas begitu saja.

Sakura berjalan masuk perlahan. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengernyit. Ruangan itu terasa janggal. Seolah-olah tidak pernah ada orang yang tinggal di sini. Seprai kasurnya rapi dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Sakura menghampiri meja yang terletak di dekat jendela tersebut. Bingaki foto. Benda itu sebuah bingkai foto yang ditutup. Sakura mengelus lembut bingaki foto tersebut dan segera membukanya.

Mulutnya menganga. Ia tahu Sasuke ada di mana.

* * *

><p>"...bagiku, bagiku, aku akan menjadi sama kesepianya sepertimu!" pekik gadis itu. Sasuke memang membelakanginya, tapi ia tahu benar bahwa Sakura menangis. Gadis itu menangis karenanya.<p>

Sejenak, suasana yang hening mengganggunya. Sasuke seolah berpikir namun seratus persen tidak benar juga. "Mulai saat ini, kita akan menjalani jalan yang baru." Ucap pemuda itu.

Air mata gadis itu kembali menetes. Segalanya seolah tumpah malam itu. Sakura kembali berseru, "Aku.. aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku! Kalau kamu tinggal di sini bersamaku, tidak akan ada penyesalan! Karena setiap hari kita akan menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan! Aku janji! Aku akan lakukan apa pun untukmu! Jadi, tolong, tinggallah bersamaku!"

Perkataan Sakura terdengar yakin sekali di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu bergeming.

Sejenak Sakura mengira Sasuke akan berbalik menghadapnya. Ternyata tidak.

"Aku bahkan akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku akan lakukan sebaik mungkin!" Lanjut gadis itu di sela isak tangisnya. Mata dan wajahnya sama-sama memerah. Muka Sakura yang menarik basah oleh air mata. "Jadi tolong, tinggalah bersamaku, atau bawa aku juga bersamamu!" tambah Sakura.

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan" ujar lelaki itu. Menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman seperti itu semakin membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak. Rasanya bernafas pun susah. Hatinya terasa basah.

Sasuke mengambil langkah dan mulai berjalan.

"Berhenti!" seru Sakura terkejut. Matanya sudah tak lagi bisa menatap punggung Sasuke secara jelas. "Kalau kau bergerak lagi aku akan berteriak!" seru gadis itu lagi. Tenggorokkanya terasa pedih. Sasuke tidak tahu betapa Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu tersentak. Bola matanya melebar. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berpindah secepat itu?

Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap bagi Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Akan kutunjukan jalanya." jawab Naruto Uzumaki singkat, datar, dan—yang baru disadari oleh Sasuke beberapa waktu kemudian—tanpa rasa tertarik sama sekali. Malah kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, lelaki dengan rambut pirang ini enggan mengatakanya pada Sasuke.<p>

Naruto menggerakan jari-jemarinya, berusaha menunjukan pada pemuda di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat, sebelum meniti langkah di belakangnya.

Sasuke tahu ada yang salah, namun ia bungkam. Wajah sabahat kecilnya ini seolah mengatakan, _kau baru menyadarinya-mencarinya setelah sekian lama? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untukmu?_.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam kesunyian yang janggal. Menghitung langkah di selusur jalan Konoha yang luas, Naruto berjalan di depan sementara Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang. Naruto membawa seseorang yang diakuinya sebagai sahabat itu ke tempat terpencil dengan berjalan kaki. Daerah tersebut agak ke luar desa meskipun tidak begitu jauh. Bangunan putih besar itu terpencil dan tersembunyi di antara hutan dan pepohonan. Mungkin tidak akan bisa ditemukan sebelum hapal benar jalan masuknya.

Empat orang anbu langsung mengelilingi keduanya tepat setelah mereka berhenti. Naruto kelihatanya sudah sering berkunjung ke tempat ini, karena hanya dengan satu lambaian saja—dan setelah para anbu itu melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas—keempat anbu tersebut segera mengangguk lalu menyingkir.

Wajah pemuda dengan rambut raven di belakang Naruto seolah hendak bertanya _'Ada apa?'_, namun pada akhirnya tidak ada satu kosakata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki pirang ini masuk ke gedung yang diselimuti cat putih beriisikan lorong yang juga putih dan sepertinya tak berujung. Kelihatanya tak beda jauh dengan lorong di markas orochimaru dulu, hanya saja di sana catnya berwarna ungu. Naruto berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan bertabrakan dengan seorang pria. Lelaki ini terkejut melihat Sasuke, sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Ingin mengunjungi tempat biasa?—sahabat Sasuke ini mengangguk sekilas—dan ini,..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku. Ia ingin ikut denganku."

Dan lelaki ini—yang setelahnya Sasuke ketahui sebagai dokter—mengangguk dan berbalik kembali ke koridor yang sebelumnya ditinggalkanya. Jubah putihnya berkibar seketika ia membalikan badan dan kembali melangkah. Naruto menggerling ke arah Sasuke singkat, sebelum kembali berjalan.

Kedua orang ini membawa Sasuke jauh memasuki bangunan. Melewati pintu-pintu putih yang membangkitkan rasa penasaranya. Namun kedua orang ini berjalan cepat, seolah terburu-buru menghampiri ruang yang sedari tadi mereka tuju. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang ini berhenti mendadak di sebuah pintu. Sasuke menatap tajam keduanya.

Sasuke semakin yakin ada yang salah ketika melihat sang dokter dan Naruto saling mengangguk sebelum membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Pemuda itu tahu Naruto tengah memandanginya dan menanti reaksinya. Sasuke semakin penasaran. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

Mata Sasuke seketika melebar. Tubuhnya tak lagi bisa bergerak dan seluruh sarafnya terasa lemas. Ia tahu inilah yang dicarinya, namun tidak seperti ini yang diinginkanya. Sasuke maju selangkah untuk memastikan penglihatanya. Benar. Itu benar-benar orang yang selama ini ia cari.

Gadis itu membelakanginya. Tidak ada satu sinar pun yang masuk kecuali dari pintu ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi gadis itu seolah-olah sedang memangku tangan dan memandang keluar. Jaraknya dengan gadis itu tinggal beberapa meter, namun bahkan darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir. Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa itulah orangnya, dari rambut merah mudanya yang terurai panjang.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Lelaki itu bahkan tak lagi bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sana setiap kali aku mengunjunginya. Tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun." jawab Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke dapat merasakan sahabatnya itu menunduk, dan maju selangkah bersamaan dengan dokter itu.

"Kalau aku bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula, aku tidak akan melakukanya. Ia kelihatan lebih bahagia sekarang." lanjut dokter itu. Sasuke dapat merasakan bongkahan es menimpa kepalanya dari setiap kata yang diucapkan dokter itu.

"Ah! Dokter, Naruto!" pekik gadis itu tiba-tiba. Rambut pinknya berkibar kala gadis itu melompat berdiri dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Wajahnya tetap ceria dan sumringah seperti biasa. Namun Sasuke tahu ada yang berbeda."Hari ini Sasuke-kun baru saja pulang ke Kono..." tambah gadis itu.

Semua bebanya terasa terangkat, ketika gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sa..Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke meletakkan Sakura secara hati-hati di kursi. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak terus menatap gadis itu. Hatinya bertanya-bertanya, kenapa orang terkahir yang ditemuinya di saat kepergianya adalah gadis ini? Jemarinya bergerak seolah hendak menyentuh wajah Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut, namun diurungkannya niat itu.<p>

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berkata, " Aku tahu kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa tanpaku. Kau sudah mencobanya satu hari." Pemuda itu menampakkan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum berpaling dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>


End file.
